Can you hear me?
by finditinyourself
Summary: Tris POV My head is spinning, why does it take so much effort to open my eyes but I must and I will. My eyes open to a dull concrete ceiling. My head throbs, all I can think is nothing. That's just it, all I remember is black, black and pain. (This is written after the Allegiant book if you haven't read it you might not want to read this.)
1. Chapter 1 UPDATED

My head is spinning, why does it take so much effort to open my eyes but I must and I will. My eyes open to a dull concrete celling. My head throbs, all I can think is nothing. That's just it, all I remember is black, black and pain.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own divergent**

**I have been spell checking and modifying the whole story. I wrote this a long time ago and rushed the end cause I didn't want to leave it endless but now i'm going back over it and putting more effort.**

* * *

Tris POV

My head is spinning; why does it take so much effort to open my eyes. My eyes open to a dull concrete celling. My head throbs, and my mind comes up blanch. That's just it, all I remember is black, black and pain.

I hear a man's voice he calls for someone but I can't make out the name. For a moment they just stand over me staring. My eyes are not fully open but open enough that I can see their faces. There is a girl, she is tall with short black hair. To her left is a boy he has tousled bronze brown hair and is shorter than the other.

After what seems like hours of them just staring at me the girl asked "Can you hear me?".

I struggle to open my eyes larger, but once there open they won't shut again. My mouth is dry so dry. All I can taste is salt.

"Water" I mumble.

"Carmon go get her some water" he nudges his sister.

She walks off in to another room and the boy finds a stool and sits next to my bed "Hi I'm jack, were very happy you're a wake" he talks to me like in a child. In response I groan and try to sit up. My attempt to sit up fail as I found myself sinking deeper into the bed. My back aches and sends sharp pains through my body. 'How long was I sleeping?' I questioned myself.

"Stay laying down your wounds still have fully been healed" he emphasized on the still making me wonder if I had been a sleep that long.

Carmon returns with a flask and what appears to be a bread roll in her hand. She slowly tips the flask in to my mouth. Water runs down the sides of my mouth. When I begin to gag she removes the flask. I lick my dry and cracked lips as an attempt to get the last of the water.

"Where am I?" I ask jack is about to answer when I cut him of saying "and…..who am I?"

"You don't remember who you are?" I shake my head at him.

"Your T…." he was cut off by Carmon dragging him by the arm into the next room. She closes the door so all I hear are muffled voices.

Jack POV

"Hey what was that for?" jack asks Carmon.

"In there is a fully trained dauntless solder, who was one of the biggest part of the rebellion in their city! And she has amnesia." Jack stares at her blankly not following what Carmon is pointing at.

"We could use her, by changing her appearance and telling her lies" she paused as if to add dramatic effects "she could be our ticket to the top."

Jack starts to smile, an evil smile.

"What are we going to tell her?"

"I was thinking that we use her on the inside, send her back into dauntless looking completely different. Then from there we will recreate the memory serum and she will help us spread it all around their city. David's last wish before having the memory serum will be completed. The faction system will rise again."

"You're a genius Carmon" I mutted unable to fathom the extent of what we could be doing. "What should we name her?"

"I'm thinking we call her Tessa." I raise an eyebrow but I can't think of anything better so Tessa it is.

Tessa POV

When they return to the room I have managed to kind of sit up.

"Hey Tessa you ok?"

Tessa is that my name? "Am I Tessa"

"Yeah" Carmon replied.

"And your Carmon, and your Jack?" Carmon looked confused at jack.

"Jack told me when you got water"

"I feel so bad for you it's been 3 years in that coma, but you're finally wake" Carmon said smiling.

"Three years?" I don't know what to think or feel I just want to be alone, but I need to know more about me. "How do you know me?"

"Well" Carmon started "We have been friends for ever, then I introduced you to my cousin and you guys have been on and off for a while" I look to Jack and he slightly blushing.

"And then there was a war…." She stopped and looked to the ground as a tear rolled down her eye. "The things we saw, the things we went through. From that moment on you got tough. Every dead body, every place we knew as kids that was crumbling to the ground... You held your head high."

"You didn't display much emotion but hate. Well none of us did but you…. You could push past human emotions. You were so strong." She started to smile and I wondered why until she said "Well, except you loved to make guys jealous. You had this way about you. You were so dangerous so irresistible to guys. But if you want to ask anyone about that you should ask Jack" she nudged her cousin. It was only then when I relised how handsome he was. His wild green eyes looked down on me as if I was too precious to touch. A blush rose from my checks and a slight smile tugged at the edges of my mouth.

I felt at home with them two. I felt safe.

"You started to die your hair you loved it when it was black at the top then slowly merged down to blond. Maybe if I die it for you, you may remember something" she said with a bit of hope in her voice. If it may help me remember I would do it.

"Ok" I said nodding.

**More updated chapters are coming very soon!**


	2. Chapter 2 UPDATED

**Next updated one not much has changed in these chapters but still some wording is different.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own divergent**

* * *

Tessa POV

I got up and had a shower. It felt good to have water rush over me. To clean all the dirt that surrounded me. I found some cuts and scars on my body. Probably what Jack said about still not being healed? I got out of the shower wrapped a towel around my body and walked into the room I woke up in. There was a chair in the middle a table next to it with shiny silver packets and a couple combs. Carmon motioned me to sit in the chair. My hair was long, very long half way down my lower back to be exact.

"This is fun isn't it" Carmon smiled. She was so carful like if she had done it a thousand times before. After 15 minutes of her applying black and brow gunk that came from the packets into my hair and talking about things we liked to do as kids. She made me stay seated for another 30 minutes to soak. I was still in my towel.

Jake came in half way through and sat next to Carmon on a spare chair. It's like he didn't even notice I was in a towel, 'maybe he had seen it before' I thought.

"Hey Tessa, having fun" Jack asked.

Did I feel conscious because I was in a towel or was it because of our history that I don't even remember? I decided to be the person they said I was. So I pushed all those feeling behind me.

"Well, it's better than being asleep for 3 years." I replied sarcastically. He smiled at my remark his smile looked as if it was too big for his face yet it suited him.

After the 30 minutes I had to go shower again. When I came out and dried my hair I was amazed. I hadn't yet looked in a mirror since I woke up and I was surprised with the girl looking back at me. She had dark silky hair, a delicate complexion and big rounded eyes. But at the same time I looked dead smart and feisty. I stared at myself for a while longer but something doesn't feel right about looking in the mirror.

I stepped out of the bathroom to find a pair of black Combo boots, leathery skinny jeans and a skin tight red top with no shoulder straps. Once I finished dressing Carmon approved my look and complimented herself on how good I looked.

I asked Carmon about these three birds I have on my collar bone.

"This is a sad story Tess are you sure you want to relive it?"

"I want to know who I am and it must have meant something if I got a tattoo of it"

"Tess we were in a country were there are many city's each city is guarded by a big fence" she stopped and took a deep breath before continuing "Our old city was one of them but there was a war. After the war people pulled down the fence. So many people escaped. We were some of them. After we left we traveled to two other towns both of them having big fences and people trapped inside. We in there to keep us safe and never should have broken out." She looked at the floor I could see how much effort it took her to recall on these events.

"Ever since we did we have lived half alive. Each one of those ravens represents a different city which ended up doomed crumbling to the ground killing hundreds. In each of those city's you lost a piece of yourself. You tattooed it there to remember it was your way of closure. It was all because we were too stubborn and rebelled against the fraction system"

"The fraction system?"

Carmon explains what it is and how we were both from dauntless. She tells me about the tattoo's on my back as well, telling me I was once from abnegation.

So many things were running around in my head. I had now learnt that we should have never rebelled that it doomed us all and that this fraction system is the right way to live. It's all to much a second ago none of this meant anything to me, I had no idea of what was going on. But even now with the few pieces of information I was given its all to much. Right now all I need is to take a walk, clear my head.

**More updates coming soon**


	3. Chapter 3 UPDATED

More updates!

disclaimer: i don't own divergent

* * *

Jake POV

"Nice way to incorporate the fraction system" I say to Carmon.

We are now alone since Tessa said she just needed to be alone and think over this.

"Thankyou" She smiles a wicked smile "since we have changed her appearance next we have to continue to try and make her feel like the fraction system is the best way." Its only then that I relies how much thought Carmon has put into this plan.

"Yeah then"

"Then I will inject her with a new serum I created. With this serum I can make fake memories, I will give her enough so that she trusts and believes us"

"Very clever, and I forgot to ask why did you say that we had been on and off?" My voice gradually got higher so I coughed so Carmon wouldn't hear it.

"Ohh come on" she mocking me way to much these days. "I've seen you sitting over her bed for the past 3 years. I did you a favor."

"Thanks for that favor but I capable of getting a girl by myself" I hiss.

"So you admit you like her." If we weren't related I swear I…. my thought were interrupted by Carmon rattling around a big metal box.

"This is my prototype" she open the lid to the box and pulled out a silver syringe that had a thick metallic liquid in it.

"We'll eject her when she's asleep." I nod.

Tessa POV

Today has been to long all I need is sleep.

My bed is soft and warm I fall asleep almost instantly

My eyes gutter open but I'm not in my room I'm not anywhere I'm just watching two little kids playing. One in gray the other fully black. That's when it all clicks it's me and Carmon.

The scene fades and one of me having a gun to my head and a knife in my hand. I have tears running down my checks, in front of me is a woman " S…sorry mum" my words choke up. I thrust the knife into her chest. I'm now on the floor crying while the man holding the gun to my head laughs I spin around and knock him to the floor. I slide my blade across his throat. I stand up my eyes are no longer sad but emotionless.

That must have been when I became sole less, but right now I am crying harder than ever into my pillow.

I could see myself sitting alone in a dark room with my head in my hands Jake walks over to me and sits next to me. At his touch my head comes out from my hands he shuffles in closer to me and wraps a hand around my waist, I rest my head on his shoulder. I get a feeling of warmth and love.

I jolt up I have tears in my eyes and can barely breath.

Carmon POV

As me and Jake walked towards Tessa's room I stop him and go over what he has to do.

"Remember, I'll be waiting at the door. You have to inject it right here" I point at my neck "Then….." "Carmon" he cut me off "It will be fine you've told me about a thousand time's now." I nod. But if he stuffs this up I will kill him.

I carefully open the door and we both take a step in. I stand near the door watching his movements around Tessa's bed, he looks at her with a face I've never seen before.

When reaching her head, he wipes away a lose strand of hair. The end of the syringe pierces her skin while injecting the serum. This is it! I will not let this opportunity go to waste We are going to make everything back to normal.

We leave her room and walk back to ours.

"What fake memories is she going to get?" Jake asked

"One of me and her playing as kids, nothing much. It's just there to confirm some things I've told her. The second is her having to kill her mother."

"Carmon! Isn't that too much. She just woke up from a three year coma!" he practically yelled. I am so the brains in this family.

"We have to change her personality so that no one remembers her. putting her through hard situations like that will change it." I say in a calm I'm always right voice.

"They won't think she's alive he thinks he spread her ashes on a lip line."

"They will get suspicious if a girl who looks and acts exactly like Tris waltz into their compound."

"Huu" he knows he beaten.

"Goodnight" I say walking off.

"Wait" he comes running after me.

"You said there was three that was only two. What's the last one?"

I smile "That one you'll find out soon enough" I start to laugh and make my way to my room. He would have no chance without me helping him.

**more soon **


	4. Chapter 4 UPDATED

**disclaimer: you know the drill!**

**So i just wanted to say HI!**

**Plz review i love hearing from you guys. Tobias and the gang will be in the next chapter or the one after!**

* * *

Tessa POV

I stare into the mirror my eyes are puffy. I wipe way my tears and wash my face. All I want to do is cry.

But I can no longer be sad what happened, happened. Now something else took over I was mad filled with rage and anger. My blood was bubbling

I need to go somewhere to let out steam. Carmon told me that next to the room where I woke up which is the hospital there is a gym. I make my way to the gym there is no one but me, so I head over to the closest punching bag.

I keep tension in torso like someone had taught me but I can remember who. I've been punching crap out of it for 30mins not stopping.

By the time my knuckles are bloody and I'm sweating Jake walks in.

"You're a little scary Tess" Those words touch my heart but why? I shrug them off and reply. "I'm not one to be messed with" I Joke.

We go awhile without talking, just being in each other's presence.

"I had I memory…I think three actually"

"Yeah, what were they about" he takes a step closer to me.

"The first was of me and Carmon as children playing. The second was…." I try to stop myself from crying. I can feel tears well up in my eyes.

"It was of my mum… I was holding a knife…" "Tess I've heard this story before you don't have to say it again if you don't want to" I nod my head but my eyes are on the ground. He takes a few steps closer to me, I can feel the heat of his body. My heart rate increases. I feel his hand lift up my chin, so our eyes meet. I stare into his wild green eyes.

"Tess its ok" His soft voice makes me feel safe. He wraps his hands around me, I rest my head on his chest listening to his heart beat witch is also fast. I pulled away and said "Last off was of me and you I was sad, then you came and I was better."

Jake POV

I went to Tess's room and couldn't find her there so I decided to check the gym. When I walked in I saw her was almost killing the punching bag.

"You're a little scary Tess" I was joking around with her. She smiled and at that I couldn't stop smiling. Just seeing her brought a smile to my face.

"I'm not one to be messed with" she played along even if it was true.

We go awhile without talking, but I don't mind just being with her.

"I had I memory…I think three actually"

Curiously I ask. "Yeah, what were they about" I find the courage to step in a little closer.

"The first was of me and Carmon as children playing. The second was…." I can see her struggling with this one, since Carmon told me the first two but not the third I knew what this one was going to be.

"It was of my mum… I was holding a knife…" Hearing her in so much pain, so sad. I can't take it. "Tess I've heard this story before you don't have to say it again if you don't want to" She nod's but her eyes are still focused on the ground. I take a few steps closer to her. My heart rate increases. I lift my hand up to her chin and lift it up, so our eyes meet. I stare into her eyes which are beautiful.

"Tess its ok" I lower my voice to a soft whisper. I wrap her up in my arms comforting her. She rests her head on my chest. Three years have gone past of me just dreaming of this moment. When she pulled away I felt cold until she said "Last off was of me and you I was sad, then you came and I was better. I felt happier, I felt safe."

I chuckled remembering what Carmon had said 'you'll find out soon enough'

I pulled Tessa in to my chest and kissed her on the forehead.

**More Soon**


	5. Chapter 5 UPDATED

Disclaimer: why no i don't own divergent... yet

Really exited i'm adding in Tobias and the gang next chapter! can wait to here you opinions on my next chapter!

* * *

6 months later

During those six months Tessa has lived with Carmon and Jack. She started to work out more to regain her muscles. She grew more trust in both Jack and Carmon, but other from that she had changed. And she becomes very secretive holding card to her chest and not letting people in. Tessa is about to be sent back into her home city, trying to release the memory serum not knowing it's the wrong thing to do. Will she ever make her way back to being the same old Tris she once was?

* * *

Tessa POV

Carmon had put together an outfit for me it consisted of black combat boots, what she described as an army pattern crop top that showed a line of skin, my favorite black ripped skinny jeans, and a leather jacket over the top. I must admit that with my black to blond hair, eyeliner outlining my eyes and dark purple lipstick I looked good. I put my hair up in a high pony tail and walked out of my room to show Carmon.

"You look amazing. I think I did the wright thing choosing your clothes for you." Carmon said as I walked out. By now I had figured out that Carmon likes to gloat and talk herself up.

"Thanks" I respond.

"Before you go I will have to cover up your tattoo, you can't see the ones on your back so I don't have to do them but I do need to do the one on you collar." I run a finger over the three ravens.

"I still don't know why you have to cover them up."

"Tessa almost every knows you, well…. actually the only people who knew your name was Jack and I. But your tattoos means something if people see them they will kill you" she emphasized the 'will' making me know it's serious.

"Fine" I say rolling my eyes.

"I have to teach you how to apply it yourself, come on lets go into your bathroom." We walk back through my room to get to the bathroom. She finds a chair and sits me in front of the mirror so I can see what she's doing. First she applies a sticky glop from a blue tube that says foundation. Then she brushes it over with some sort of powder.

I look in the mirror and can't believe that I can't see it at all its unnoticeable. She hands me the blue tube

"It cannot get wet so stay out of water."

"Ok"

"Come on, Jake is waiting out the front with a big truck he's going to drive you to the gate from there you have to get in unnoticed." She pauses to take a breath "Do you remember your back story?"

"Yes, I come from candor but wanted to try out different fractions blah blah blah."

A tear rolls down Carmon's face "I just got you back, now you need to leave again it's so unfair" she sobs while hugging me.

"It will be ok. I'll be back before you know it!"

She gives me one last hug before leading me outside. It's a bright day. I turn around and look at the big cement block I've been calling home for the last couple months.

Jack stepped out of a big black truck. "You ready to go Tess"

"More now than ever" I say breathlessly. Jack and Carmon are the only people I show real emotions around. We both get into the truck, Jack drives away as I wave to Carmon.

"It's going to be ok" Jack says, he reaches over to where is sit next to him and he grabs my hand. My muscles which were tense relaxed at his touch.

"You look beautiful, you know" he smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

"You need rest this trip might take a while." I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

**more updated versions soon**


	6. Chapter 6 UPDATED

THE NEXT UPDATED ONE JUST REMEMBER ID IT DOSENT SAY UPDATED IS STILL OLD AND I WOULD WAIT FOR THE NEW ONE

**Disclaimer: i don't own the divergent trilogy **

**Enjoy this chapter! Please review i love to here what you guys have to say!**

* * *

Tessa POV

"Tess wakeup were here" My eyes open lazily.

"How long was I asleep" I said stretching out my arms.

"About three years" he laughed.

I shook my head but could keep myself from not smiling.

"Come on let's get out" I said.

We both got out of the car. It was a freezing cold and in was the dead of the night. It was so cold that I had to put my arm around Jack to keep warm.

"I can believe you have to leave again" Jack eyes were pointed on the floor. Then unexpecticaly he kisses me but I don't object. I just stand there. Why aren't I kissing back? Why does something feel so wrong?

He pulls back looking embarrassed.

"Here this is full or stuff you will need to communicate with us uh… bye" he gave me a black backpack. From there he practically ran to his truck and speed off.

I wipe Jack's slobber off my mouth and look in the bag. There's a satellite cell phone, a jumper, some rope, a water bottle and other things that I don't know the name of.

I follow a dirt path for 15 minutes when I come to some sort of farms. As Carmon said these are amity farms. From here I have to stick to the shadows no one can know I'm an outsider. I run along the back of all the houses keeping out of eyesight. I continue doing this until I end up staring at a huge wall.

It's a gate it takes a while to figure out how to get in. I see large doors allowing people in and out. I watch the routine for a couple minutes before knowing what I have to do.

Each time a truck pulls up to the gate they check it then let it go through. I will roll on the ground till I'm under the car then grab on and enjoy the ride.

I play out my plan and it works perfectly. I wore my backpack on the front of my body to protect it.

I grab on to a big black bar and hook my feet between something. The cold air is hitting past my face as the car rides forward. The fumes getting in my mouth, I gag. My muscles ache from holding on my head is spinning from the fumes. Each time the truck hits a rock or runs into a pothole I nearly lose my grip. Making my head scrape against the floor.

When the road changes from dirt to cement I drop. My back aches I'm glad I'm wearing my leather for it protected my back. I want to just stop and lie down but I know I have to keep on moving. I roll to the side of the road and get up. My muscles are tense and I just want to run. I take my backpack off the front of my body and put it in properly before I run. I run all the way down the cement track not knowing how long I had been running. I stop when I come to the edge of the city.

I put my hand on my knees and try to catch my breath. I find my water bottle. I stop myself from chugging it for I may need it latter. Once I have recovered I look up the city is massive, the buildings are so tall. The sun is just rising casting long shadows of the buildings. The air is still crisp.

This will be fun. I look around for some sort of transport into the city. There are train tracks about a mile away from me. I run over to them and wait. The first train passes by but in the wrong direction so I wait for another. When the first passed I figured that you have to run up next to the train and jump into it. As the next train comes I crack my knuckles and get ready to run and jump. I keep in pace with the train. It has four carriages; I make it in the second.

I launch up into the second carriage my shoulder is in pain from slamming on the floor. I stand up and shake it off. I head towards the door I look out and see building after building. This may take a while. I sit in the corner brushing my hair with my fingers.

I wait for I don't know how long before trying to see where I am but something stops me. I hear voices. There are people running along the train just like I was. I scuttle back into the corner hoping none heard me.

Please go in another carriage. Please go in another carriage, I repeat in my head. "Crap" I mutter when they jumping in the one I'm in. There are three of them. One girl and two guys.

"Come on Four, cheer up you can't keep living like this is been like three years" The girl said she was tall and had short dark brown hair. She was talking to the boy who had a stern look on his face and blue eyes. Just like a dark deep ocean. I could feel myself getting pulled into his eyes, like I knew them from somewhere. No! I thought I cannot get sidetracked. They move away from the door, the opposite side of the carriage I was on. They continue talking but I'm not listening.

I looked out the door and saw a big wheel. Carmon told me that if I got to it there was an abandoned motor bike shop nearby where I could get a bike. I have to get off here but I can't wait for them to get off first. It's now or never. I feel the adrenaline flow through my body, bubbling in my blood. Without making too much noise I go into a crawl position then I put my right foot up against the wall. I push against the wall with all the force I can it catapulting me out of the carriage. I land on a hill and rolls down it. My head is aching I hear a weird bussing in my ear but I must get up and run. I turn my head to see the one called Four jumped out of the carriage and chases after me.


	7. Chapter 7 UPDATED

**UPDATESSSSSSSSS**

**Disclaimer i dont own divergent**

* * *

Four POV

I see her like a flash one minute she's there the next she's gone. Can it really be? No I dismiss the thought, but I can't control myself. I jump out the train just seconds after her. My legs buckle under my weight, I can't stop here I get up and run after her. Her dark hair is whipping around in the wind. Each time she turns a corner I do the same.

I start to close the gap between us. Were both slowing down significantly. I reach my hand out to her shoulder. I feel an electric pulse go through us. Her hands come up to grab mine by now we've stopped running and are standing dead still. She grabs onto my hand and flips me on to the ground. I was not expecting this, she slammed me to the ground so hard my back aches. She holds her foot to my throat slowly applying pressure. I stare into her eyes and she stares back at mine.

"Four you ok?" I hear Zeke running over to me with Christina. The girl takes one look at them running towards me and she dashes. I slowly sit up to see her headed towards an old shop.

One blow with her elbow and the glass window comes shattering down. It's only moments since she went in that she drives out in a motorbike.

"Who was that?" I stare into the distance because if I told them they never would believe me.

"I don't know Chris. But Four I've got to say you're looking a little flawed." Zeke grins.

"Well, Ezekiel I'd like to see you go against her unprepared" I growl.

"Lighten up Four" Christina nudges my shoulder. But how can I when those eyes haunt my every moment.

"Let's just go home" I recommend.

Tessa POV

I speed down the road to get away from my victim. It only takes me a few minutes to get to the dauntless compound. I park my bike in the bushes away from anyone's site. The compound looks like any normal building but it's the insides that surprise. I need to get to the roof. And I do not want to have a second encounter with people on the train.

I look up it's not that high 4 maybe 5 stories. I decide my best option is to scale the side of the building. It takes almost no effort to reach the top, I have barley broken a sweat. At the top I look around for any sign of entrance all I can see is a big hole in the roof. It mustn't be here for nothing.

Don't think just jump. I take a step off the ledge leading up to the hole and silently fall down. My muscles tense as a feel a net warp around me securing me. I pull me self-off the net and onto a wooden platform.

I walk down dark barley lit hallways for what seems like ages they were strangely familiar. I reach a large pit like place with a glass roof. It was filled with people talking or fighting.

I picked my targets. I walk to a group of 20-30 year old men.

"Hi, I'm Tessa. I'm new here and was wondering who I should talk to about settling in"

"Yeah, you have to talk to a dude named Four he practically runs this place now."

At that name my eyes turn cold. You have got to be kidding me. Well there's no way I'm going to talk to that dude after just beating him up. I look really intense at the men and start to pucker. As if I'm sad.

"or" said another guy "I could help you find a place to stay at. So many places are vacant these days".

"Really" I say stepping an inch closer. "That would be so much help" I toss my head to the side smiling me signature smile.

Tessa POV

"Well now that you've got an apartment, can I come in" he raised an eyebrow.

"No" I say slamming the door in his face leaving him speechless outside.

I fall into a deep sleep on my new bed.

Carmon POV

"Do you think she'll be ok out there on her own" Jack was getting fidgety.

"Calm down I'm sure she be fine." I could see his jaw clench. If he doesn't lose his little crush for her, he's going to get crushed.


	8. Chapter 8 UPDATED

Tessa POV

Getting settled in this place wasn't hard. I just had to talk and look like all the others and I was excepted. It wasn't hard I did feel at home here. I prioritized as much as I could, getting a place, making myself know in dauntless and now to survive I need a job.

I found a job at a small clothing shop as much as I hated shopping I needed a job. This was the only one I could find that was hiring.

"Hey Tess, I'm glad to see you arrived on time. Making your way around the compound is quite hard when you're new." Chelsey said as I walked into my first shift. Chelsey is my boss. She seems nice but I really haven't talked to her much. She had wicked red hair and rich brown eyes.

"Yeah, I've noticed"

"Don't worry you'll soon learn to love It" she laughed. "You can start off by maintaining the cash register, it's a fairly easy job".

"Thanks'" I replied

"I'll be in the back if you need me" she said while walking out a big metal door to my right.

Work was boring until a familiar face came in. she had chin length dark brown hair, a tall thin frame and light brown skin. I was trying to pin point her when things clicked, she was one of the people on the train. My head go into panic, what if she remembers me, what if she questions me, what if she finds out who I am and blows my cover. 'There is only one thing to do' I think to myself 'bluff it'.

"Hi, I'm Christina. I was wondering if you have this in black" she asked holding up a knee length dark purple dress

"umm, I'll check."

I wasn't surprised when I found one out the back. Almost everything in this store is black.

"That will be 8 units" I bagged the dress and handed it to her.

"So what's your name?" She asked while handing over the units.

"Tessa, I'm new here"

"I hope I see you around Tess" she said while walking away.

When she was out of my site I let out a big sigh I've been holding in. I didn't even relies when Chelsey appeared behind me.

"Come on works not that bad" she joked.

"No it was something else"

The rest of my shift after Christina left was boring. My shift ended at lunch so I followed Chelsey's instruction to the dining hall.

Tessa POV

When first walking into the dining hall in was overwhelming to say the least. The dining hall was full of people shouting, slamming their cups against tables and fighting. It was hectic yet comforting.

I grabbed a plate and filled it up with a slice of pizza. I had no idea where to sit almost every table was full and I didn't feel like mingling.

"Tess, Tess" I heard from out in the distance. I turned to see Christina walking my way. Uhhh, can't she just leave me alone. I tried walking away but she grabbed onto my arm.

"Hey Tess. Since your new do you want to come sit with me and my friends?"

"Not really" I said in a pretty monotone voice.

"Come on" she said pulling me across the dining room by the arm "I know fitting in can be hard" I just sighed. There was no point pulling away since we were already at her table. Guys this is Tess, Tess this is Zeke and Four. I was lost for breath when I saw those dark blue eyes. Will he remember me?

"Hey, your that girl that beat up Four" Zeke said. My mouth went dry.

Four POV

It was her, it really was. I could see it in her eyes. She was Tris, everything about her made me believe it more yet everything about her made me think it was not true.

"I don't know who It was who beat you up but… I came from candor. Trust me I don't know how to throw a punch". Her voice was dull and harsh. It was clear that she didn't want to be here. By the firm grip Chris had on her arm I could tell she didn't come by free will.

"Come on, sit" Chris said while pulling her down into a set.

"Do I really have to?"

"Yes" Chris said in a sharp harsh tone.

It was clear that she couldn't be bothered resisting.

I tried and tried but I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. I knew it was wrong and I was dishonoring Tris but I couldn't help myself.

"Sooo" Zeke said after a couple minutes of excruciating silence. "How did you meet?"

"Well I was….." Christina didn't miss a beat and within second she was done explaining the whole story.

The convocation from there on out was dull and boring. Tess didn't really say much, she just sat there poking her food.

If someone asked her a question she would either shrug of grunt. Not lifting her eyes once.

"You have barley said a thing, I thought all candors talked of their head" Zeke said. Christina moaned and throw some peas at him.

"Don't talk much these days" she grunted.

That was the only question she answered until I asked "You really don't want to be her do you?"

"Wow Four, blunt much" Christina scolded.

She lifted her head a little, smiled a wicked smile and simply said "No"

Everyone when silent for a moment even if we all knew it was true.

"I KNOW" Christina practically yelled. "I can give you a tour"

"Any things better than this" Tess muttered under her breath.

"I'll take that as a yes" and without further adue Christina dragged Tessa out of her seat and out of the hall.

"Well…." Zeke started "She's …um different"


	9. Chapter 9 UPDATED

**disclaimer: i dont own divergent**

**Most changes are made from here on out**

Tessa POV

By the time Christina was finished dragging me around showing me places it was almost dark, but I couldn't really tell. I would have to get used to only seeing darkness.

Just before she got to my apartment she stepped in front of me blocking the way.

"There's something you're not telling us, I was from candor I can tell when someone is lying" she said. My heart is thumping, my breathing intensified. Keep it cool I think.

"You were in the war to you should know no to trust anyone anymore, I sure don't"

I slipped past her into my apartment. I thought I was save when I went to close the door but she had

Her foot jammed in between the door.

"Wow" she said looking around at my plain room.

"I need to take you shopping" she said. I was shocked but I could see what she meant all I had was a

bed a bed side table and an alarm clock.

I hesitantly agreed and closed the door on her face. I flop on my bed and quickly fall asleep without dinner.

Tessa POV

I wake up early around 4:00am to try and avoid Christina and make a quick dash for the training room.

The room has a boxing ring in the center, all kinds of bags, weights and knife throwing with targets.

Even at 4 people are in this room training I'm not surprised. I dump my black bag filled with clothes next to a bag. I never use gloves because it's not like you'll have gloves in a real fight. Each time the bag swings back to me I hit it sending it swinging back. It's like hitting a person in motion.

People begin screaming and cheering all around. I look to the ring to see two people fighting. I recognize one of them to be the guy to help me get a place. He is easily winning and the fight is over soon. I have to admit it looks like fun.

I push my way through the crowd and enter the ring. The guy looks surprised and then a little cocky.

"Tessa right?"

"Yeah"

"You sure you think you can go up against me? That's cute"

I walk up to him glaring into his eyes. "Please…. You won't even be a challenge" I say looking him up and down. This causes a few oooohs and a burn from the crowd.

I go back to my corner and wait for someone to start the fight.

I hear Four's deep voice yell "start" I'm in fight mode I can't think of him.

I run at my target he pulls his hand back and I side step to the left of him. The best place to attack is from behind. I can see he's confused.

I grab onto the closes of the four poles holding up the ring and launch myself up using my two feet to kick him in the back of the head. He immediately goes down and the fight is over. I stand above him grab his collar and whisper in a deadly voice "Who's cute now?"

Two men rush in and take him to the infirmary. I know it's only a concussion if I kicked him any more to the right it would be fatal. I step out of the ring and everyone's dead quiet. I walk through the crowd who part for me. I love this feeling of being feared.

I walk to the cafeteria and am immediately dragged to a table by Christina so I am siting amongst her friends again…..yay.

"Where were you this morning I was going to take you shopping?" Christina questions.

"Around" I mutter seriously this girl can't take a hint.

I look up to Four who looks sad again. Ijts really getting on my nerves, for some reason.

"Why is he always so sad?" I ask Christina nodding my head at Four.

"He lost someone in the war" I roll my eyes thinking how weak he must be.

He looks at me and glares.

"People die get over it" I say in a monotone voice

"She wasn't just someone; she was my everything." His voice is harsh and unforgiving.

"Moping over her will just make you weak" I use my fork to poke at some of the food on my plate. "You don't know how it feels" Four says starting to get defensive.

"You don't know anything about me, you can't say that" I raise my eyes to smile.

"I lost the love of my life. I'm sure you lost some people but not people like her"

"This love you speak of is a joke that's all love is any way. At lest you didn't lose people the way I did" I shook my head and my eyes returned to my food.

"You're so unnatural do you have no emotions" "that's the plan" I mutter although he doesn't hear it.

"So you can NOT say you know the feeling." He practically screams rising from his seat, but Zeke put his hand on his shoulder and pushed him down. 'This kid knows nothing' I think but he cannot talk to me like that.

"…I had to DRIVE I KNIFE THROUGHT MY MOTHERS HEART" I pick up the knife on the table and stab the wood to demonstrate. "I had to watch as the life drained out of her eyes. That's why I find emotions week and you say I'm the one who doesn't know the meaning of pain" My eyes are cold but I hold my glare on him. Inside I want break down crying I want scream an endless scream and kill the next person who speaks. But I know that not me I no longer feel anything I can't let those emotions show.

I needed to get away, away from all this, away from this town this life. After storming out I left the compound got on my bike and rode. I don't know how long I've been riding all that I know is that I need to get away. The sun starts to go down beyond the horizon spreading shadows in every direction. I look out only to see lush green land and the city behind me. I feel the soft rumble of my motor bike below me and I can finally relax.

I do a sharp turn and head back to the city. 'You can run from all your problems Tess a voice says in my head. I ride back getting faster every kilometre I go. I skid to a stop when I get to the big Ferris wheel. I get off the bike and walk over to the wheel. I run my hand over the metal railing. I feel a strange feeling but I can't place it. I look up to the big wheel it looks like its towering over me, it's just something that need conquering.

I rap my fingers around the cold metal frame and start climbing. About half way up the rail brakes in my hand, I'm only hanging on by my fingertips. My hand gets a better grip on the frame. I start to swing my body then let go, I fly over to another rail and start climbing again. By now I'm starting to get tired but I keep pushing myself until I reach the top carriage. I stand on the top of it, the wind rocks the carriage slightly but it doesn't faze me.

I get my footing them stretch my arms out until i'm in the shape of a cross. The somewhat mysterious blue, purple sky draws me in. I open my mouth and scream as loud and powerful as I can. It wasn't a scream of a coward or a scream of physical pain. No, it was a scream of anger, a scream of regaining control.

I lie down on my back and face the sky.

"What the heck are you doing up there?" I hear a male voice scream at me. I look over the edge of the carriage to see the oddly named Four staring up at me.

"Come up here and find out" I scream back.

"I'd rather not, I'm only here because Christina told me to" he said back.

"Well isn't she nice" I sarcastically screamed back.

"Just get down here so I can get back and out of the cold" I knew he wouldn't leave until I left. I started climbing down the big structure. I got to the bottom with no trouble.

"What are you some sort of adrenalin junkie" He asked me sounding kind of angry.

"It's called living, try it sometime" I mutter loud enough for him to hear. "But it's good to know you care" I say sweetly but decide to add a scoff at the end.

Without saying another word, I hop on my bike and speed away leaving him in the dust.


	10. Chapter 10 UPDATED

**disclaimer: i do not own divergent**

* * *

Tessa POV

My feet pound against the cold rock of the dauntless hallways, my feet echoing down the hallway. By the time I reach my room my feet are swollen and sore. As soon as I'm safely in my room I shrug off my boots and walk over to my desk. I plop down on the chair and start rummaging through my bag. I let out a sigh of relief when I find a phone safely tucked away.

I flip it on and dial Jacks number. After it rings three times when someone picks up.

"Hey it's me Tessa" I whisper into the phone.

"Tess it's Jack…Its so good to hear your voice"

"It's only been what two days can you really not survive that long without me" I smile into the phone."

"Have you got any updates?"

"No, I just needed to hear a familiar voice"

"What's got you down?"

"A bunch of people around this place won't leave me alone. It's just like piss off. I just can't wait till this is over and I can go home"

"Your telling me I can't wait till you get back"

Christina POV

Why does four always do this to himself if he doesn't get over Tess soon he's going to turn into a void just living in a memory of her.

I better see how Tess is doing. I head towards her door stopping before I knock. I hear mumbled voice. Is someone in there? I lean down towards the door I know I shouldn't be doing this but I'm curious.

"No… just….to hear a familiar voice"

"A …..people around …..won't leave ….alone. It's just like piss off. I …wait till this is over and ….go home"

It's Tess but I can't hear who she's talking to. Something's wrong if she just came to dauntless why would she want to go back to candor. If it's even candor she's talking about. I stand in fount of her door for a while trying to make sense of this all but I can't. Is she really who she says she is? I need to talk to Four about this. I navigate my way around the compound until I'm at the roof I see the train in the distance. This place reminds me of Tris the first jump we took we took together.

Four jumps from the train landing on his feet, runs towards me.

"Four, think it's time we found out how Tessa really is"


	11. Chapter 11 UPDATED

I know the last chapters have been short ..sorry. The next chapter should be in a week cause I need to write the new ending.

Disclaimer: I don't own the divergent books all credits to Veronica Roth.

* * *

Tessa POV

I had my second shift at the clothes store called 'Threads'.

I was looking through a catalogue at the desk when a lady came up to me asking about what dress would be appropriate for the day of the deceased. My face falls flat clearly in confusion.

"Darling do you not know what the day of the deceased is?" she asked clearly shocked.

"Refresh my memory"

"Every year all the people in Chicago gather together in the centre of town for a ceremony where we remember all those who died in the Great Divergent War."

"Oh, that day of the deceased. Sorry my mind was completely blank. I'm sure there is many you would like just over here." I lead her to the section of the store that has a bit longer dresses ones more appropriate for mourning.

As my shift ended Chelsey popped in to tell me how on Saturday there's no work

"The day of the deceased right?"

"Yes and speaking of that you will need a dress and I will give you a 25% discount on which ever one you would like."

I chose a black floor length dress that had a split along the left leg and a bunched v line. It flowed off me like silk and Chelsey had to pick her mouth off of the floor when I came out of the change room.

I left work with my bag containing the dress. The corridors leading back to my room seemed darker than usual and at every turn I felt myself being watched. The next turn I took I flattened myself against the wall hoping whoever was following me wouldn't see me. A few seconds later Christina rounded the corner. Her eyes searched the corridor. I come out of the shadow and stand behind her.

"Looking for someone?" I say in a deadly voice.

She takes off down the corridor screaming leaving me laughing. I haven't had that much fun in well ever.

After dropping off my dress in my apartment I had nothing to do and it was still hours until dinner and I wanted to know more about the whole town gathering before I reported it to Carmon and Jack

After walking for ages I found myself in a big cement room with the word dauntless spray painted on the wall. When I first saw I was shocked and confused. Four was sitting in a chair in the middle of a room with a syringe in his hand.


End file.
